The present invention relates, in general, to an electrical connection device and, in particular, to such a connection device that effects simultaneous connection of respective circuits of a multi-conductor electrical cable assembly with a like assembly of the same or opposite sex type, of such an assembly with a multiple contact terminal, and the like.
Multi-conductor electrical cables are used to connect plural electrical signals between two locations, such as, for example, between two sub-assemblies of a computer or the like. Such multi-conductor electrical cables include more than two individual conductors therein and often may include on the order of from about twenty to about fifty or even more individual conductors for conducting a corresponding number of electrical signals. One type of multi-conductor electrical cable commonly used in the computer industry is a flat or ribbon-like cable. To facilitate simultaneous connection of the multiple conductors in such a cable to those of another cable, to a multiple contact terminal of a computer, or other such device, various types of available terminations are used. These terminations include a plurality of electrical contacts, such as fork contacts, pin contacts, respectively being of the female or male type, or other contacts, of a number corresponding to the number of conductors in the cable. The combination of such a multi-conductor electrical cable and a termination therefor constitutes a multi-conductor cable assembly, sometimes referred to below as a cable assembly, cable termination assembly and the like.